1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for the upper part of the body. More particularly it relates to a device which enables one to lie comfortably face-down with the head to the right or left side at an angular position of approximately thirty degrees below a horizontal plane, wherein the head and shoulders are nested in a manner providing for a comfortable distribution of the upper body weight and which enables easy, unrestricted breathing in a sanitary manner through the nose or mouth. Moreover, it allows the user to lie on either the right side and shoulder or the left side and shoulder comfortably by providing two elevated rests, either one for the head and the other for the right or left arm. Either rest supports a portion of the body weight and all of the weight of the user's head thereby relieving most normal pressure on the shoulder joint while lying on either side. To change the upper body rest from a face-down mode of use to a right or left side mode of use, or to perform the reverse procedure of side use to face-down use, requires a minimum of effort and allows the user to remain undisturbed in the prone position while making either change.
Many individuals have difficulty in resting or sleeping comfortably in a face-down or side position even though they have a strong desire to do so. These types of repose may be required during surgery, in post operation recovery or due to general afflictions such as arthritis. Either mode of repose, on either side or face-down is helpful to ladies who have had their hair coiffured and wish to preserve it's beauty. In addition, sunbathers will find this invention useful. Furthermore, those users who desire to sleep or rest flat on their backs a portion of the time will find that this invention occupies an area smaller than the conventional pillow, which precludes the necessity of pushing it off of the bed to make room to stretch out flat. Alternately, for those who sleep on their back a portion of the time and wish to have a support under their head, there is provided a variety of elevation of supports to rest their head upon while on-the-back repose is enjoyed. However, documentation suggests that on-the-back repose promotes snoring while sleeping.
2. Description of Prior Art
A number of devices have been patented which are stated to enable one to lie face-down or on the right or left side in comfort. While these devices are of assistance they either do not provide the comforts for the user or they do not adjust from face-down repose configuration to the right or left side configuration as well as the reverse adjustment with such effortless simplicity.